


Something Real

by phoenixprentiss



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixprentiss/pseuds/phoenixprentiss
Summary: Some of Isak's thoughts as his relationship with Even is beginning.





	

As the night grew later, Isak was more than relieved when Emma followed Sonja to the bathroom. As soon as they both left, it felt like the awkwardness had been lifted from the air. It was only him and Even now, and Isak couldn’t think of anything to say that didn’t sound relatively stupid.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Isak was hoping he’d ask something along those lines. He was almost itching to get away from Emma, and having Sonja there too was not helping. Without hesitation, he followed Even out the door and into the night, both still in costume.

He didn’t know what they would do, but he followed Even’s lead. He could only trust that this was indeed his aunt’s pool and they weren’t trespassing. But excitement rushed through him as they shimmied through the window. He was with Even. Alone. Finally. Ever since Noora had interrupted them, Isak had been waiting for another moment.

Some of his friends constantly described being so nervous around girls they liked that they could hardly form words. It must’ve been just a girl thing, because Isak felt more comfortable around Even than he’d ever felt with anyone ever before. He shoved Even into the pool without even doubting the outcome, positive that Even wouldn’t care.

He didn’t. Of course he didn’t.

Isak was sure that a contest of holding their breath underwater would be harmless fun. Although the chlorine stung his eyes, he opened them so that he could watch Even. A smirk crossed Even’s face, and Isak could hardly register what was happening as Even pushed himself forward and pressed his lips to his own.

Isak couldn’t deny that he wanted this. He was upset with Noora for interrupting, in the moment where they almost kissed, but Noora couldn’t have known what she was walking in on. He burst above the water, spluttering to regain his breath. But Even insisted it hadn’t been to cheat. That could only mean one thing, that it was real.

Even wanted him too. That's what the kiss meant, didn’t it? Of course it did. Even had been the first to lean into him in the kitchen, after all.

Isak knew he had feelings for Even in some sort of way, and more so than he even wanted to admit to himself. But to think that this boy, Even Bech Næsheim, liked him back was almost unfathomable. Even was so much more than one of the random guys from Grindr that Eskild seemed to constantly be hooking up with. Even was here, in the pool, barely a foot away from Isak. Even was real, and Even wanted him.

Isak could hardly believe it as they plunged underneath the water a second time. To make sure, to prove it wasn’t just a joke on Even’s part, Isak kissed Even as gracefully as he could for being underwater. It took all the courage he had, but for some reason, being surrounded by water with only Even in front of him calmed his racing heart.

They burst above water together, both yearning for more than just the quick underwater kisses. It felt right. Isak had never gotten this feeling from kissing a girl. Kisses with Emma felt forced, almost necessary to please and impress his friends. But then again, he’d never kissed a girl in the middle of a pool. He couldn’t exactly compare it to anything else.

But then the little girl appeared, and they broke apart. Isak thought for sure that the moment was ruined, but it was the opposite. Together they scrambled out of the pool, grabbing their clothes and making their way to the window, all while laughing.

It wasn’t until Isak was attempting to hoist himself out of the window after Even that he truly let himself wonder, how did I end up here?

But he didn’t care. This is what he wanted, more than anything, for so long. For a boy to come along and show him that what he felt was real and it wasn’t at all wrong. So what if they were sneaking into people’s pools while leaving Emma and Sonja behind? It was something new and exciting. Something different.

Something, he realized later that evening as he lay in Even’s arms, that he actually needed.

The feeling of pride he felt in his heart made it feel like his chest was about to explode.


End file.
